


Northern Star

by nanamousse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Songfic, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamousse/pseuds/nanamousse
Summary: When Wu Yifan flies to Canada for who-knows-what and for who-knows-how-long, Oh Sehun doesn't waste a minutes and uses this opportunity to be with Huang Zitao.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 4





	Northern Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2013 during their long hiatus between Mama promotions and Wolf comeback. Initially posted on the day fans found out that Kris Wu was on his way back to South Korea.

Sehun has always liked Zitao. He can't remember when it began, but he's sure it happened even before SM Entertainment shot their group's - Jongin's - first teaser. Or even before they recorded their first song. Or maybe even before he felt sad that he and Zitao wouldn't be in the same sub-group. _'Stupid concept,'_ he thought back then as he questioned what their company was thinking. He could not understand the use of being in the same group if Zitao has to fly away to China most of the time while he stays in South Korea. However, he kept that all to himself, especially after he saw Zitao jumping up and down excitedly in front of Yifan, Lu Han and Yixing. He stared at the smile on Zitao's face, and thought, _'Of course, Sehun, China's still his home.'_

Though he sulked for weeks after the announcement of their final lineup, Sehun found himself giddy when Zitao sat beside him in an empty practice room. "You've been so down recently, do you want to go out?" Zitao asked and he immediately complied. Zitao did not ask about the reasons why he was sad, but Sehun was okay with it since he didn't want to talk about it anyway. Sehun contented himself that Zitao went out of his way to treat him to his favorite bubble tea shop and rented bikes with him so they could go around the Han River. It told him that even though Zitao doesn't feel the same way towards him, he still means something to the Chinese boy. 

Unfortunately, Sehun's world came crashing down when Lu Han told him something he wished he never knew. 

They were sitting at their favorite table in their favorite bubble tea shop. EXO-M just came back to Seoul for the first time after their first round of promotions in China. Though Sehun likes spending time with Lu Han, he longs for Zitao's presence more than anything else. However, Zitao never left Yifan's side since they arrived and vice versa. Coincidentally, Lu Han leaned closer to his ear, and whispered, "Want to know an exclusive EXO-M secret?" 

Sehun couldn't remember saying "yes" that time, but perhaps his curiosity was shown all over his face that Lu Han just smiled, and said, "Yifan and Zitao have been dating for almost a month now." 

Wondering if the Han River could just suddenly make waves to swallow him, Sehun wished that he should've said "no."

* * *

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_   
_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_   
_But I got lost a time or two_   
_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_   
_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

* * *

Sehun ignores the opening front door as he just gives his full attention to the chocolate-flavored cereals he's preparing for himself. He has to hurry. If Kyungsoo catches him, he'll nag him for eating cereals when it's almost time for lunch. However, he wants cereals. Period. So, he opens the box of milk and pours its contents on the bowl. After all, what the maknae wants, the maknae gets. People will just have to deal with that. 

"So, how long will you be gone?" Junmyeon asks. 

The hand lifting the box of cereals freezes in midair as Sehun hears the sound of Junmyeon's voice from the living room. Curious, Sehun places the box on the counter and walks towards the doorway to peer at the living room where his leader is sitting with Yifan. Sensing that the two leaders are talking about something important, Sehun presses himself on the doorframe and listens as intently as he can. 

"I don't know," Yifan answers, sighing, "hopefully, I'll be back before our show in Thailand."

"I see...but I'm sure that even if you don't make it in Thailand, it won't be such a big deal," Junmyeon tells the older boy, contemplatively, "I mean, your group is very efficient, they'll know what to do. Just be sure you'll be here before our comeback...whenever that is." 

Yifan chuckles and jokes, "Do you think the company will push through the comeback without me?"

"Yah!" Junmyeon snaps, hitting Yifan's head with a throw pillow, "Don't ask stupid questions! Of course, they won't! You're EXO-M's leader!"

"I'm kidding!" Yifan retorts, snickering. 

"Just take care of everything you have to take care of and come back," Junmyeon says, frowning, "I think I already lost 30 years of my life looking after my group, I don't think I'll live another 24 hours if I have to deal with yours permanently." 

Yifan bursts out laughing. "My group's not that bad," he tells the younger boy who rolls his eyes. 

"You have a bunch of little devils with Lu Han-hyung, Yixing and Jongdae, just so you know," he says, shaking his head, "have you told Zitao about this, by the way?" 

Sighing, Yifan shakes his head. "Tell him now so that he'll be able to prepare himself," Junmyeon says, leaning on the couch, "I don't know how to deal with a depressed and sulking giant baby panda." 

Yifan smiles at the description and nods. 

Going back to his cereals, Sehun listens as Yifan leaves their dorm and Junmyeon goes back to their room. Sehun places a hand on his chest when he knows that both leaders are already gone and breathes out to calm his rampaging heartbeat. He heard everything. He smiles. 

This is his chance.

* * *

The trainer claps his hands together in satisfaction. It's already around 1AM. He and Zitao have been practicing for four hours, but the Chinese boy has been consistently great all the way. Totally impressed with Zitao's performance that night with his rapping, the trainer dismisses the boy happily. Beaming with self-pride, Zitao bows and gathers his things quickly and walks out of the room.

"Sehun," Zitao calls as he peers inside an empty practice room, which they used awhile ago to rehearse their new choreography. 

The younger boy looks up from the book he is reading and asks, "Done?"

"Yeah, let's go," Zitao answers, smiling. 

Returning the smile, Sehun arranges his things and stands up to join Zitao at the hallway. It was another tiring day and, just like every day, they will only have a couple of hours to sleep before they go back to the familiar environment of SME's building to practice once again. Some fans are waiting for them outside, and Sehun wishes that they would just make use of their time to do something else. He'd gladly buy their free time if he could so he can do other things that he cannot fit into his schedule. 

They get into their van and settle themselves in the middle seat. Tired, Zitao places his things to his side and puts his head on Sehun's shoulder. "Do you mind?" he asks, closing his eyes. 

"No," Sehun answers as he opens his book once again to calm the giddiness that's threatening to burst out of him. 

"You should've gone home with the others," Zitao tells the younger boy, "don't wait for me tomorrow, okay?"

"I don't mind," Sehun replies, pursing his lips, "I like waiting."

Zitao sighs and snuggles closer to the maknae. "I'm just worried," he says, "I don't want you to miss some hours of your sleep just because you waited for me."

"I'm fine," Sehun assures the older boy. 

Smiling, Zitao whispers, "Thanks, Sehun."

"For what?" Sehun asks, trying to sound steady. 

"For spending a lot of time with me recently, I thought I'm going to sulk this whole time while Yifan's away," Zitao explains, chuckling, "I already forgot how fun it is to hang out with you...makes me want you not to go to Thailand." 

Sehun gives a dry chuckle as he realizes that the Chinese boy still thinks of Yifan even though the older boy has just left. _'Who are you kidding, Sehun?'_ he thinks, bitterly. 

The fans may think that waiting for Yifan to come back from Canada is like forever. However, for Sehun, a month is just as good as a blink of an eye. He knows his time's already running out even though it has just begun and he doesn't want his temporary bliss to end. 

When Sehun found out that Yifan would be leaving, the first thing that came to his mind was he could finally have Zitao to himself. He didn't waste any time. Even before Yifan left, Sehun already made his move. It was cruel. However, somehow, he thought that fate was on his side when Yifan fell sick weeks before his departure and getting in between them didn't pose much of a challenge at all. He stuck around Zitao during the grueling Idol Olympics. He prided over the fact that he was there to see Zitao gracefully jump over the bar like he was the most perfect being in the whole world despite losing the competition. He remembers watching the Chinese boy relieved that moment to Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing and Yifan and couldn't help but think, _'I saw something you didn't.'_ Also, even though Zitao fussed over Yifan a lot when he was sick, he still managed to go to Sehun's graduation and nothing could be much better than that.

When Yifan finally sneaked out of Seoul, Sehun quickly dragged Zitao everywhere he could. They went to bookstores, malls, restaurants, fast food chains, coffee shops, bubble tea shops, bakeries, ice cream parlors, etc. Before Sehun knows it, Zitao was already the one dragging him out to go shopping or just simply walk in the streets. Sehun couldn't ask for more. 

However, at this moment, as Sehun sits inside the van with Zitao beside him with his head on his shoulder, he can't help but dread the day Yifan will come back. By then, Zitao will automatically gravitate back to the older boy because that's how things should be. He wants to pray for Yifan to stay longer in Canada but that'll be too selfish. Without him, they won't be able to make their comeback. Also, that'll make Zitao sad. 

Gently placing his head on top of Zitao's, Sehun can't help but feel sorry for himself as he drowns into his selfish yet unconditional one-sided love. _'I know you're happy with him,'_ he thinks, closing his eyes, _'but I can make you happy too.'_

* * *

"Do you know that Yifan hasn't called me since he left?" Zitao tells Sehun one day as they sit on their usual spot near the Han River.

Sehun turns to Zitao as he slurps his bubble tea. Truthfully, he doesn't want to talk about Yifan. Never. Especially, when Zitao has that unbearable gloomy look on his face. _'That bastard,'_ he says to himself as he can't believe Yifan will just disregard Zitao just because he went to Canada. "Maybe he's just busy?" Sehun supplies, just for the sake of replying. 

Zitao shakes his head. "I don't think so," he says, smiling sadly. 

"What makes you think that?" Sehun asks, intrigued. 

"Because he calls Xiao Lu every night," Zitao answers, looking at Sehun, "I can hear them talking whenever I walk past their room." 

Zitao doesn't need to elaborate. Sehun understands what he's trying to say. Even though he feels bitter towards Yifan, Sehun finds himself not wanting to believe Zitao. He can never imagine the two older boys doing something like this to Zitao. Lu Han and Yifan are the last two people who'd ever think of hurting him. They genuinely care for their youngest Chinese member. Confusion fills Sehun's mind. He wants to tell Zitao not to make any assumption when it comes to such things. However...

"I've known about it for months already," Zitao adds, and Sehun can only see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "I don't know, but I'm just waiting for Yifan to break up with me even though it's going hurt...I won't mind..." he says, still staring at Sehun as if looking at the younger boy will help him stop himself from crying, "I mean, why would I? It's Xiao Lu...he's nice and awesome...everyone likes him, so it's not surprising if Yifan falls for him and chooses him over me, right? Besides, he's a good friend, I can trust Xiao Lu to take care of Yifan ,and I know Yifan will take care of Xiao Lu too..."

"Zitao..." Sehun trails off, not knowing what to say. 

Ignoring the younger boy, Zitao rambles on, "Maybe I should've just broken up with him the moment I found out, right?"

"When..." Sehun tries to ask. 

Smiling, Zitao answers, "Remember when they danced together during this one TV show in Nanjing? I sensed something then already...then when we were in Taiwan last September, I heard them talking in Lu Han's room, it's like they're trying to figure something out...probably what they should do about them and me...they still care about me..."

"It's still wrong," Sehun mutters, clenching his empty fist.

"Really? I don't care anymore..." Zitao says, frowning, "because I knew right then...I already lost Yifan..." 

Sehun can't take the painful look in Zitao's face anymore. Thus, without much thought, he pulls Zitao in a tight embrace. Sehun's still in disbelief. _How could they?'_ he asks himself as he remembers the time Lu Han excitedly told him about Yifan and Zitao. How can the two people that Zitao treasures hurt him like this? He wants to confront them – he wants to barge into Lu Han's room and punch Yifan's cellphone number. No one has the right to hurt his Zitao like this. No one.

* * *

With earphones on his ears, Sehun waits for Zitao to finish his rap lessons just like every night. He kills time by playing on his phone while he sits at the side of an empty practice room. Just then, a hand suddenly pulls one of his earphones out of the blue. Sehun scowls and looks up, finding himself face-to-face with Lu Han. Sighing, he closes the game he's playing and waits for the older boy to tell him what he wants. After Zitao told him about Lu Han's affair with Yifan, Sehun did his best to ignore the older boy to avoid any opportunity to lash out at him. 

"We need to talk," Lu Han says, sitting in front of Sehun. 

"Fire away," Sehun replies, disinterested. 

"What are you doing?" Lu Han asks, serious. 

Sehun narrows his eyes. "Can you be more specific?" he asks. 

"You've been hanging out with Zitao for a while now, do you think we won't notice?" Lu Han says, shaking his head, "Everyone can see why you're doing this, Sehun." 

Smirking, Sehun understands what Lu Han's telling him. However, he decides to play dumb a bit longer. "You're not making any sense here, hyung," he says, chuckling, "can you just cut the chase and get to the point?" 

Lu Han rolls his eyes. He knows the younger boy is toying with him. "You like Zitao," he says, deciding to just play along with the maknae's little game, "everyone has noticed...well, except him." 

Sehun smiles, and says, "As expected of my hyungs."

"You've got to stop this, Sehun," Lu Han commands, "we're worried about you, okay? We don't want you to get hurt. You know Zitao's with Yifan –"

"So, if you're going to get hurt, it's not okay? But if you're not, it's okay to step between two people in a relationship? Is that how it works? Enlighten me, hyung, this is my first time after all," Sehun cuts in, staring directly at Lu Han. 

Forgetting what he initially plans to say, Lu Han falls silent. "What are you saying, Sehun?" he asks, swallowing. 

Leaning back against the wall, Sehun grins and says, "Stealing Zitao from the great Wu Yifan - it's seems like a very appealing idea, don't you think, hyung?"

"Stealing someone's lover is never the right thing to do! Don't you have any respect?" Lu Han snaps, frowning and clenching his fists, "Back off, Sehun. If you can't respect the person you're stealing from at least have some for yourself." 

Sehun can't help but laugh upon hearing what Lu Han said and claps his hands. "Do you hear yourself, hyung?" he asks in between his laughter, "Why? Do you have any self-respect left after you stole Yifan-hyung from Zitao?"

"What..." Lu Han whispers, eyes widened in shock. 

"Just so you know, he knows, hyung," Sehun tells the older boy, learning forward to intimidate Lu Han with his gaze, "I can't believe you. What happened there, hyung? You're the one who told me about them then all of the sudden you're dating Yifan-hyung behind his back when you can just have anyone you want at your disposal," he continues, shaking his head. 

Lu Han looks away from Sehun. 

"Piece of advice, hyung," Sehun says, opening the game he was playing before Lu Han intruded, "don't preach what you don't practice."

* * *

_I think about the years I spent just passing through_   
_I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you_   
_But you just smile and take my hand_   
_You've been there you understand_   
_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

* * *

For a change, Zitao and Sehun decide to walk their way back to their dorms. Though their managers didn't approve first, Zitao's childish charms and Jongin's whining about having to walk every night made their managers grant their wish. Zitao and Sehun tackled their managers in delight as they can finally wander around the streets on their own. 

The two boys gather some food from a convenience store and head to their usual spot at the Han River. Sehun lays himself down the grass and stares at the starless sky as Zitao settles their food and drinks between them. The younger boy can still remember every word he and Lu Han exchanged awhile ago, and he can't help but feel angry towards the older boy. If only he had the guts, he'd punch Lu Han's face. However, that's just going to lead to trouble. He doesn't want that. Wanting to calm himself down, Sehun closes his eyes. The cold night air is starting to do magic to his pulsating nerves when he suddenly feels a pair of lips on his own. 

Shocked, Sehun snaps his eyes wide open and accidentally pushes Zitao away. "What are you doing?" he exclaims as he sits up, touching his lips. 

"Sorry," Zitao mutters, smiling nervously at the younger boy. 

Sehun looks at Zitao's face intently, trying to find any kind of explanation for what he did to clear up the confusion that's starting to cloud his head. He likes Zitao. That's for sure, but he can't promise that he won't hate the Chinese boy if he plays some sick joke on him. 

Noticing Sehun's flushed face, Zitao's eyes soften as he reaches out for Sehun's soda and opens it, hoping it will calm the younger boy right now. "Wrong move, huh?" he says as he hands the soda to Sehun. 

"Not if you have a proper explanation," Sehun replies, accepting the drink. 

"I shouldn't have told you about Yifan and Xiao Lu," Zitao says, looking down at his hand that's playing with the grass. 

"Because?" Sehun drawls, thinking if Zitao might've heard his conversation with Lu Han. If he did, Sehun's sure that Zitao would tell him that he shouldn't have talked to Lu Han that way. Sehun had already known a long time ago that, when it comes to Zitao, Lu Han and Yixing will come after Yifan. There's no way he can have that No. 2 spot. 

"Because I should've just waited for Yifan to come back so I could've just broken up with him then barge in your room, shove Junmyeon-hyung out and tell you that I like you very much," Zitao says, hiding his face in embarrassment. 

Almost choking on his drink, Sehun stares at Zitao in disbelief. He searches for any sign that the Chinese boy's just joking around even though he knows that Zitao's probably one of the fewest people in the world who has downright innate honesty in him. Also, Zitao's looking at him with his sweetest smile. That's enough to assure him that Zitao's telling the truth. 

"You...you like me?" Sehun asks, wanting to be sure. 

"I do," Zitao answers, giggling, "you make me happy as if I don't have any problem to deal with at all...I don't have this paranoid feeling that I'm always doing something wrong...you make me feel that I can just freely breathe and walk anywhere..." he adds, not sure if he's making sense but not bothering with it because he's talking to Sehun, "I like spending time with you...I know I say that this is just hanging out, but that's just what I want myself to believe because I don't want to put my emotions on the way and make thing complicated between us...I don't want that."

"But you're telling me now," Sehun points out, confused, "what changed?" 

Zitao grins and scratches the back of his head, shyly. "I heard you and Lu Han talking awhile ago," he admits, blushing, "I was looking for you to tell you that you should go ahead without me, but after hearing your conversation, I just went back to practice." 

Sehun smirks, and says, "You sure have a habit of eavesdropping."

"That's not true!" Zitao replies, indignantly, "People are just talking at the wrong place, at the wrong time!"

"Yeah, right," Sehun retorts, chuckling and making Zitao pout, "I like you too. For a long time now. You have no idea." 

Zitao smiles and scoots closer to Sehun. "Just wait, okay? Let me fix everything first...I know I can just call Yifan on the phone and break up with him, but I don't like to do it like that," he says, pecking Sehun's lips, "but after that...I promise I'm all yours."

"I can't wait for him to come back then," Sehun replies, smiling back and pulling Zitao for another kiss. 

* * *

_"Kevin Li and Lu Han," Yixing states, arms stretched and palms facing forward as if imagining something grand, "sounds perfect to me."_

_Lu Han rolls his eyes and swerves his jacket straight to Yixing's face. "Shut up," he says as he shakes his head, "Kevin Li and Lu Han sound like Kevin Li and Lu Han. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_"Whatever," Yixing chirps as he goes back to the pack of chips laying on his lap, "but the ring's still expensive, you can't deny that."_

_Lu Han frowns and takes out a small dark blue velvet box from his pocket that cradles the said ring. "The ring's perfect, I can't deny that," he says as he gazes at the piece of jewelry._

_"The ring's perfect but not Kevin Li and Lu Han?" Yixing asks, serious._

_Looking at the younger boy incredulously, Lu Han replied, "Why do I even bother to talk to you?"_

_"I don't know," Yixing answers, shrugging, as he munches his chips carelessly, "because you like me?"_

_Lu Han raises an eyebrow and smirks. "I like you?" he repeats, amused._

_"Yes," Yixing answers, simply, "but not in the way that Kevin likes you because that'll be creepy."_

_"You just said that it's perfect," Lu Han reminds the younger boy, smiling mischievously._

_"Kevin liking you is perfect but you liking me is creepy," Yixing explains, making Lu Han laugh._

_"You are something, Zhang Yixing," Lu Han comments as Minseok enters the empty practice room they're in and joins the two of them._

_"You can't believe what happened awhile ago," he starts, excited, "there's this new Chinese trainee who greeted me 'Annyeonghaseyo, oppa!' and I freaked out because he's a boy! A tall one at that!"_

_Yixing bursts out in a fit of laughter while Lu Han asks, "A tall Chinese boy called you 'oppa'?"_

_"Yes and – wow, what's that?" Minseok asks, leaning over Lu Han to look at the ring closely._

_Lu Han makes a move to hide the ring, but Minseok's faster than him._

_"Who are you giving this to?" Minseok shots another question as he examines the ring._

_Calming from his laughing fit, Yixing smirks, and says, "The correct question is who gave it to him."_

_"Someone gave you this ring?" Minseok asks, looking at Lu Han, who nods his head, awkwardly, "Wow, lucky you! So, who's the unfortunate soul who fell head-over-heels for you?"_

_"Kevin Li," Yixing answers, grinning at his best friend, who's glaring hard at him._

_"Wow, you're lucky indeed," Minseok tells Lu Han as he hands the ring back to its owner, "so, are you two dating or something?"_

_Closing the lid of the box, Lu Han shakes his head. "I turned him down...I told him I want to focus on training right now and I don't want to be distracted," he says, smiling sadly, "besides, won't it be weird if we break up and end up together in the same group?"_

_Minseok shrugs, and says, "I don't know. That depends on you two. You seem to like him too or else you would've said you don't like him. Why use the training as a reason? So, it's still going to be weird if both of you still have these feelings even after training."_

_"Why?" Lu Han asks, frowning._

_"You do know that SM's planning to launch a new boy group soon, right?" Minseok asks and sees the two boys nodding, "A lot of things can happen before that. You two can put your feelings behind and forget them then maybe fall in love with other people, but if ever you have this kind of connection, those feelings will just resurface and end up hurting those other people."_

_"Wow, hyung, when did you become a love expert?" Yixing comments as he stares at Minseok in awe._

_Minseok smirks. "It's one of my hidden expertise," he says, snatching the pack of chips from Yixing's lap, making the younger boy scowl._

* * *

Lu Han is pacing back and forth inside the room he shares with Yifan. _'Damn it, Yifan,'_ he thinks as he sits on Yifan's bed, biting his thumb, 'why are you in Canada right now?' The heated conversation he had with Sehun awhile ago is still fresh in his mind. He can't believe that Zitao knows about him and Yifan for a long time now, and yet the boy didn't even confront them in any way. 'Why are you like this, Zitao?' he asks himself, guilty. He slumps himself on Yifan's bed as his mind tells him that what he and Yifan did is wrong and it's selfish of them to even go on with it. 

Sehun's right. He was so happy when Yifan admitted to them that he and Zitao are dating. He stood up from his seat at the dining table and went to hug Zitao tightly to congratulate the two of them, ignoring the look Yixing and Minseok was giving him because he honestly didn't have any problem with it. 

Minseok came to his and Yixing's room to talk to him about it, but Lu Han just told him he was wrong. However, the slightly older boy just said, "I don't know, Lu Han. I have a bad feeling about this." Lu Han shook his head and turned to Yixing, asking for some backup, but he could see that Yixing was on Minseok's side. 

Then, it started - Yifan fussing over him, checking if he has his passport with him, looking around to see if he's following them, etc. Lu Han made fun of it but started liking it. He started feeling jealous whenever Yifan puts Zitao before him. It turned out that Minseok was right, but the slightly older boy didn't have to know that. He didn't want anyone to know that. 

Thoughts of taking Yifan from Zitao to finally kiss him senseless all by himself suddenly filled his mind. However, he stayed in his place. He can never hurt Zitao. 

Yifan will never hurt Zitao. 

Unfortunately, fate was persistent. Yifan placed a hand on his waist and Lu Han did the same. They held hands awkwardly as they still had their mics with them. Together, they attempted to dance the waltz in front of everyone. Yifan wanted him to turn around like a princess in fairy tales. He didn't know what to do, but he eventually did it. His heart just couldn't stop stomping inside his chest when their eyes met right after. He wanted to do it again. Fortunately, the MCs wanted Yifan to do it again. Lu Han stood on the side, hoping Yifan would choose him, but Zitao shyly stepped forward and Lu Han knew that Yifan would never turn the younger boy down. Right then, as he watched Yifan and Zitao bicker as to who should be dipped, Lu Han regretted the time he rejected Yifan. 

Yixing was right. Kevin – _Wu Yifan_ – and Lu Han do sound perfect. It still was even though Yifan was happily laughing after successfully tripping and catching Zitao in his arm. 

Lu Han accepted the fact that he had already lost Yifan. However, the boy, who always bragged about his multilingual skills and non-existent drawing skills, barged into his hotel room in Taiwan and trapped Lu Han in his arms. "I can't take this anymore, Xiao Lu," Lu Han remembered Yifan telling him before their lips met for a passionate kiss. Lu Han allowed his selfishness to take over him as he kissed Yifan back and, despite his constant emphasis that he doesn't like to share his bed with anyone, Lu Han pulled Yifan to the mattress with him. 

Lu Han didn't want to think of other people anymore...but he still couldn't forget Zitao's face. The next morning, Lu Han tried to chase Yifan away, telling him that they didn't know what they were doing and that they should stop. However, Yifan wouldn't want any of it anymore and said, "I'm yours whether you like it or not." 

Knowing he wanted Yifan too, Lu Han gave in and, together, they kept their relationship from everyone until they could figure out what they should do. A month turned to months. Christmas, New Year and the Lunar New Year passed. Yifan went to Canada and, still, they kept everything. 

Lu Han doesn't care how Zitao found out. All he wants now is for Yifan to come back soon so they can fix everything together. He doesn't want to hurt Zitao anymore. Lu Han bolts towards the table the moment his phone started ringing. "Yifan!" he calls, gasping, not bothering to check the caller, "Please tell me you're coming back soon. I need you here." 

Hearing the panic on Lu Han's voice, Yifan says, _"Relax. What happened?"_

"Zitao knows," Lu Han answers, running his free hand on his hair and pulling them hard, "I don't know how or when...what should I do? You're supposed to be here..." 

Yifan heaves a sigh, wishing he can hold Lu Han in his arms right now. _"I'm sorry for putting you in this position,"_ he says, guilty, _"I'm sorry I'm not there right now. I promise I'll sort everything out when I get back."_

"This is all my fault, Yifan..." Lu Han says, crying, "I'm so sorry..." 

_"What are you saying, Han?"_ Yifan replies in disbelief, _"Don't blame yourself. We're in this together. Just wait for me. I'll take care of everything."_

Lu Han nods, and whispers, "I miss you." 

_"I miss you too,"_ Yifan says, smiling, _"go to sleep...I'm flying back tomorrow."_

"Really?" Lu Han asks, relieved, "I'll see you soon, then. I love you." 

_"I love you too,"_ Yifan says as the two of them drop the line at the same time. 

Lu Han places his phone back on the table when a text message arrives. Wiping his face, Lu Han opens his inbox and reads, _'Are you still awake? I forgot my key' :('_ His eyes went to read the name of the sender and sees Zitao's name. He puts his lips on the top of his phone and thinks. He's not ready to face Zitao yet, but he can't just pretend to sleep and leave the younger boy outside. Shaking his head, Lu Han steps out of his room and heads to the front door to let Zitao in. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Zitao asks as steps inside. 

Lu Han shakes his head and attempts to act normal. "How was practice?" he asks. 

"Same old, same old," Zitao answers and he removes his jacket and notices Lu Han's tear-stricken face, "are you okay?" 

Panicking, Lu Han quickly turns away and begins walking back to his room. "I'm fine," he says. 

Not buying the answer, Zitao sighs and says, "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you or Yifan right away." 

Lu Han stops in his tracks, shocked. He can't believe Zitao's apologizing to him over that when it should be the other way around. Facing the younger boy once again, Lu Han says, "You don't have anything to be sorry about, Zitao..." 

Walking towards the older but shorter boy, Zitao wraps his arms around Lu Han. "But I should've let him go after I found out," he replies, frowning, "but I was scared, so I told myself just to wait for him to do it...but then he didn't so I made myself believe that he still loves me..." he explains as Lu Han returns his embrace, "I was so stupid... it's so obvious that he loves you so much...he just doesn't want to hurt me..."

"I'm so sorry," Lu Han says, burying face on the younger boy's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Zitao...please forgive me..." 

Zitao pulls away from the embrace and looks at Lu Han directly in the eye. "I'm letting him go, Xiao Lu..." he tells the older boy, smiling, "it'll be the first thing I'll tell him the moment he comes back...after that, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"You don't have to do this..." Lu Han says, shaking his head. 

"Why? He loves you not me, Lu Han, and you love him too...who am I to interfere?" Zitao replies, wiping the tears the fell from Lu Han's eyes, "You two are perfect together. I don't think anyone can break the two of you apart. I don't think anyone should."

"But...you...what..." Lu Han stutters as he caresses Zitao's face, "I'm so sorry..."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Zitao assures him with a smile, "I know Sehun will take care of me." 

Lu Han slowly smiles upon hearing Zitao's reason, and says, "There's no doubt he will. Tell him that Yifan's going to fly back here tomorrow." 

Zitao's face brightens, and says, "I'll definitely will."

* * *

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are_   
_Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars_   
_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_   
_This much I know is true_   
_That God blessed the broken road_   
_That led me straight to you_

_\- God Bless the Broken Road (Rascal Flatts)_

* * *

**END**

* * *


End file.
